


[판윙/AU/역아고] 오래된 전축 #10 - #12

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 오래된 전축 [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 이대휘, 슈퍼스타





	[판윙/AU/역아고] 오래된 전축 #10 - #12

# 10

 

<다녤 POV>

 

[오지구만...]

일 하나 처리하고 와서 습관적으로 가슴 주머니에 담배를...

없네.

아, 끊는 중이지.

제길.

움칫움칫거리다가 책상 위의 사탕박스에 손을 뻗는다.

아내의 잔소리가 머리에 들리는 것 같아.

이제 아이도 태어날 건데, 담배를 피울거야?

하아...

여자들이란.

(따르릉)

아, 일 싫어.

쉴래.

(따르릉)

씨발.

핸드폰을 들어서 보니까,

<대휘얌❤>

더블씨발.

 

***

 

[어, 대휘야. 왜?]

[어뭐야그토온~. 나 보기 싫어?]

[뭐땜에 전화했는지 용건만 짧게.]

[넘쌀쌀맞아. 그 태도모얌. 이 회사를 일으킨 이싸람에게 좀 잘해줘.]

[끊는다, 용건없네.]

[아잠만잠만. 왜그래 정없게. 아, 쉬는 시간이구나. 미안.]

[알면 말해. 용건. 아님 끊어. 전화.]

[알써알써. 치잇. 형은 예전부터 항상 그래. 흥칫뿡.]

[옛날 얘기.]

[우리 사이에. 히잉.]

[용건.]

[나 있잖아. 나...]

[어.]

[...사랑에 빠진 거 같아.]

트리플

씨바알.

 

 

 

 

 

# 11

 

<다녤 POV>

 

몇 년전, 난 막 시작한 세운엔터에 입사.

창업자, 사장, CEO는 정세운.

뮤지션, 아이돌, 버스커, 음악여행자, 작가, 사진작가, 사업가.

모든 분야에서 여러가지를 경험하고, 사람들과 교류를 쌓은 후에야.

어린 시절의 꿈이었던 엔터테인먼트 회사를 설립.

대중과 팬덤, 언론과 평론가들의 기대 속에,

세운엔터의 첫 아이돌을 기획하는 그 시점.

 

 

이대휘가.

제발로 세운엔터에 오디션.

1년 연습생 시절을 거치고.

데뷔를 염두에 두고, 앞에 둔 계약서를 보고.

그는, 그만이 할 수 있는 베팅을 걸었다.

그 당시 매니저역할 비스무리한 것을 하고 있던 나에게.

 

[다녤형. 형이니까, 내가 솔직하게 말할게.]

[어, 뭐라카노. 사람 무섭게.]

[나, 이 회사 좋아. 오래 있고 싶어.]

[뭐, 다 그렇게 말하지.]

[아니, 이건 진짜. 나 여기 사람들도 좋고. 사장부터, 일하는 모든 사람들. 오래가고 싶어.]

[그래그래, 알겠다. 그래서, 용건은.]

[하지만, 계약으로 오래 묶이는 건. 난 좋지 않다고 봐.]

[그래도, 회사 입장에서는 아티스트가 계약할지 안할지를 두고 플랜을 짜는데.  
어느 정도의 계약기간은 보장되어야지. 그건 어쩔 수 없다.]

[나도 그건 받고. 하지만, 난 자유로운 영혼이니까.]

그렇다.

이대휘는, 거물이었다.

단순 연습생이었지만, 이미 팬덤은 중견 아이돌그룹 수준.

그는, 빙상계의 김연아같은 존재였다.

마돈나, 브리트니 스피어스, 레이디 가가, 프린스와 마이클 잭슨을 한데모아서

신이 한 사람으로 만들었다면, 그는

이대휘.

아직, 정식 데뷔는 하지 않았지만.

프로듀싱, 작사, 작곡, 기획력, 보컬, 랩, 춤, 예능, 팬서비스, 프로페셔널리즘, 아이돌력.

전부 초상위권.

왜 3대를 가지 않고, 이제 막 시작한 세운엔터에 왔는지는.

모두의 불가사의.

회사에서도 그걸 염두에 두고 최대한 배려해서 계약서를 내밀었지만.

레이디 가가의 독특함과 프린스의 괴랄함을 합친 것처럼, 그는

엔터테이너이기도 하지만, 아티스트.

그러니까,

지맘가는대로 하고싶은 맘.

하아.

매니지하는 입장에서는 고역이다.

 

[그러면, 어떻게 하고 싶은 지 까고 말해봐.]

[조건부로, A하고 B로 나누고 싶어.]

[A, B뭔데.]

[데뷔앨범으로 정규1집 내고, 그리고 리팩으로 한 번더 활동할거야. 앞으로 1년.]

[그래, 벌써 너 플랜 너가 정하고 있구나.]

[응. 그럴거야.]

아티스트이자 사업가이기도 한, 그는. 무시무시한 존재다.

[그래서 두 개의 앨범을 합쳐서 밀리언셀러가 되면.]

커헉.

[밀리언. 미일리언~? 너 밀리언이 누구 장난인 줄 아나.]

[나 진지해. 난 할 거고, 해.]

이대휘의 눈이 나를 똑바로 맞바라봤다.

이새끼,

진심이다.

[밀리언셀러가 되면, B 옵션으로 내가 원하는 몇 년으로 계약을 이행하는걸로.  
그리고, 앨범 프로듀싱은 내가 하고. 다른 사람하고 상의하지만 최종결정권은 나.  
무대, 컨셉, 의상, 곡 결정 등. 모든 분야에서 최종결정권은 나.  
나.  
나.  
나.  
그렇게. 물론, 안 되면 지금 회사에서 내놓은 계약서 A로 이행하겠음.]

이새끼,

미친놈.

그게 이대휘였고.

그리고, 데뷔.

신인상, 가수상, 퍼포먼스상, 아티스트상.

전부다 휩쓸었고.

남아이돌 솔로가수가, 데뷔앨범으로 정규앨범이라는 말도 안 되는.

그리고 리팩까지 합친 결과는.

기어코,

밀리언셀러가 되었고.

평론가, 대중, 언론, 팬덤 모든 이가 칭송하는 100년에 나올까말까한 앨범.

그리고,

그의 비상과 함께.

세운엔터는, 소속 가수가 단 한 명이었음에도 불구하고.

3대와 맞먹는 주식가를 찍고.

내노라하는 연습생들도 모여들었다.

 

 

우리 사이, 그런 사이.

이대휘의 끼, 깡, 깝, 프린스급 까탈스러움을 감당할 수 있는 사람은 나밖에 없어서.

어쩔 수 없이 활동기간동안 이대휘의 모든 총괄디렉팅은 내가 맡았고.

연말 시상식때, 대휘가 눈물을 흘리면서 고마운 사람들을 말할 때.

기어코 나를 집어넣어서, 으이구.

난 니처럼 관종이 아니라구, 이색갸.

하여간, 나도 연예계에서 어느 정도 자리를 잡게 되었다.

이 모든 것이,

이대휘가 만든 것.

하지만,

그런 빛으로만 가득 찬 것은 이대휘가 아니다.

그는 무대 위에서는 신,

평소 모습은 천사,

그리고

그리고...

악마의 재능은

침대 위에서.

 

 

 

 

 

# 12

 

<다녤 POV>

 

아니, 나

이새끼랑 안 잤어.

나 말고.

얘를 잘 놈들 추리는 게

내 일 중 하나였다.

내가 이를 바득바득 가는 이유가 있지.

이새끼.

이대휘

마돈나, 브리트니 스피어스, 레이디 가가, 프린스와 마이클잭슨을

한 명으로 만들고, 거기다가.

존에프케네디까지.

그렇다.

그는 섹스중독자.

신의 축복과, 인간의 운명, 악마의 재능을 한데 섞은.

그는 미워할 수 없는 침대 위의 악마.

미워할 수 없는 정도가 아니라,

침대를 나눠 쓴 사람들은 사랑에 빠지고.

그리고, 또 신기한 것은.

그렇게 수많은 사람들과 연을 맺어도.

두루두루 다 친하고 시기나 질투도 없고.

이 모습은 흡사.

아직 프랑스대혁명이 왕의 목을 치기전에, 루이왕정시대의 프랑스,

파리의 고급살롱의 여주인.

그 시대의 상류사회의 마담.

희대의 작가, 예술가, 사업가, 귀족, 왕족들과 얘기를 나누면서.

그러면서도 서로가 싸우지 않도록 매니지하는.

예술과 엔터테인먼트가 양지라면,

홍등가와 사창가는 음지.

하지만, 그 모든 것을 포괄하고 또 넘어서는.

그것이 바로 연예계.

이대휘는 왕정시대의 프랑스에 태어나지 않았기에, 살롱의 여주인이 되지 않았고.

21세기 대한민국에서, 그 끼, 깡, 깝, 까탈을 감당할 수 있는 직업은 단 하나.

아이돌.

그리고, 세운엔터에서 그것을 이루었고.

그 모든 것은, 이제 그저 히스토리.

 

그런데,

베스킨라빈스에서 좋아하는 아이처럼.

여러 사람, 여러 종류, 여러 체위.

카마수트라도 그 앞에선 고개를 숙이는 이대휘.

그런데, 그가.

사랑에

빠졌다고?

젠장

이건 그냥 섹스스캔들보다 감당하기 힘들다.

대휘에게 섹스는 그냥 아침밥먹는 것처럼 자연스러운 행동.

사랑?

사라앙?

사아랑?

이 세상에서 이대휘를 가장 알고 있는 사람은 나라고 생각했는데.

역시 이대휘는,

거물.

어느 누구의 새장에서도 살지 않는 고고한 독수리.

그가 나에게 또 숙제를 준다.

아씨

그래서 나 매니저 안하잖아. 근데, 왜 또 나야.

[형 밖에 없어. 이 말할 사람이, 응?]

[니 애교는 나한테 안 먹혀.]

[형, 나 진지해. 나 진짜 이상해. 나... 조금 두려워.]

...어.

이거.

...그렇구나.

아무리 발랄하고 까진 요물 이대휘지만.

속은 17살의 소년.

그에게도 온건가.

첫 사랑이.

 

 

내 일이 아니면 축하해 주고, 짜아식 그랬겠지만.

허어.

신이시여.

자비를.

 

 

 

 

/ 글쓴이의 사족

네, 회사 이름이 큐브에서 세운엔터로 바뀌었습니다.

앞으로, 이 세계관의 다른 인물들도 등장하지만.

물론, 메인은 판윙입니다.

 

다음 편은, 두구두구두구....

세운엔터의 첫 남아이돌그룹.

소개합니다아~


End file.
